


El policía y el mafioso

by Cynthya



Category: Kookmim
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthya/pseuds/Cynthya
Summary: -muéstrate - dijo el pelirosa sin dejar de apuntar a esa dirección-no es necesario que me muestre detective park - dijo una voz gruesa pero la reconoció al instante.-Jeon Jungkook quedas detenido por tráfico de drogas y armas pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza ahora - exigió Jimin asercandose un poco.-Detective esta asustando a mi pequeño invitado - dijo Jeon sonriendo-que mierda - dijo jimin bajando el arma y en shock por lo que veían sus ojos.
Relationships: kookmin - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

-quiero a 15 hombres atrás de la casa, 15 alado, 10 del otro y los demás conmigo- dijo seriamente- es nuestra última oportunidad no dejemos ir a este hijo de perra - dijo algo bajo, los hombres afirmaron con la cabeza y tomaron sus posiciones.

El pelirosa sacó su arma y apuntó hacia el frente mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta, Quito una mano del arma y abrió la puerta, entró a paso lento y apuntando hacia todos lados verificando que no haya nadie, no podían bajar la guardia en este momento era una misión de super importancia lo que han estado esperando por mucho tiempo así que no lo podían echar a perder.

-presten atención a cada rincón no se nos puede escapar - susurro el pelirosa por la radio para que todos lo escucharán.

Siguió adentrándose a la enorme casa en silencio, maldecia a ese hijo de puta por tener una casa tan enorme.

-dividance de 2 si seguimos todos por el mismo camino jamás lo encontraremos - todos ovedecieron y se fueron dividiendo unos llendo por un lado y otros por otro.

El pelirosa miró a su amigo y fueron directo a la planta de arriba, cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras maldijeron en voz baja pues estaba llena de puertas.

-dividamonos para revisar todas más rápido - le dijo a su amigo el cual asintió y entró a la primer puerta, el pelirosa no se quedó atrás y entró a otra, reviso cada rincón pero no había nada salió eh hizo lo mismo con las demás puertas.

Después de revisar las demás puertas solo quedaban dos le dio una mirada a su amigo y este asintió entrando a una habitación mientras el entraba a la otra. Empezó a revisar pero se detuvo al ver una sombra sentada en un sofá que había en la habitación lo cual lo hizo apuntar con su arma a esa dirección.

-muéstrate - dijo el pelirosa sin dejar de apuntar a esa dirección

-no es necesario que me muestre detective park - dijo una voz gruesa pero la reconoció al instante.

-Jeon Jungkook quedas detenido por tráfico de drogas y armas pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza ahora - exigió Jimin asercandose un poco.

-Detective esta asustando a mi pequeño invitado - dijo Jeon sonriendo y encendió la lámpara que estaba alado de él dejando ver su rostro y el rostro del pequeño sol de Jimin.

-que mierda - dijo jimin bajando el arma y en shock por lo que veían sus ojos, como era posible que lo haya dejado en casa con su niñera y dos policías cuidando su puerta y ahora este aquí. 

Jungkook sonrió por la cara del detective y le quito con mucho cuidado la cinta que cubría la boca del pequeño niño que yacía sentado en sus piernas, el niño al ver que podía hablar empezo a gritarle a la persona frente a él. 

-appi!! - grito el pequeño llorando y estirando sus bracitos para que su papi lo cargará. 

Jimin por instinto quiso asercarse pero se detuvo abrupta mente al ver a jungkook sacar un arma y apuntar a su pequeño con ella en su cabecita. 

-hijo de puta esto es entre tu y yo - trato de sonar firme pero en la realidad está apuntó de ponerse a llorar al ver a su pequeño así. 

-entonces dile a tus hombres que se vallan - dijo Jungkook sonriendo. 

Estaba apuntó de hablar pero su amigo lo interrumpió cuando entró a la habitación. 

-Jimin-shii tenemos a uno - dijo hobi con una sonrisa la cual borro al ver a jungkook y su pequeño ángel siendo apuntado con un arma por este. 

-aah y que suelten al que atraparon - dijo jungkook sin borrar su sonrisa 

-vete a la mierda - dijo jimin furioso. 

Jungkook sonrió y quito el seguro del arma haciendo que jimin mandara a la mierda el escudo que lo protegía y derramando las lágrimas que trataba de controlar. 

-Jungkook por favor solo tiene 2 años el no tiene la culpa de nada - dijo jimin biendo cómo su bebé lloraba a mares rompiendo más su corazón - por favor si quieres, matame a mi pero a él dejalo ya - dijo mientras veía como su bebé miraba a hobi y le estiraba los brazos a él para ver si conseguía que el lo cargará. 

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer hermoso entre más rápido lo hagas más rápido podrás abrazar a tu pequeño niño, esta llorando demaciado podría morir de tristeza - dijo jungkook pero el tampoco tenía mal corazón, con su mano libre sacó una pequeña paleta que tenía en su bolsillo la abrió con sus dientes sin dejar de ver a jimin y cuando estuvo abierta la puso frente a la carita del pequeño que al verla paro su llanto y la tomó con sus pequeñas manitos para seguido meterla a su boca. 

Jimin estaba muy molesto pero en el fondo agradecía el gesto de Jungkook para tranquilizar al pequeño y dejara de llorar. 

-hobi trai aquí al chico que atrapaste lo más rápido que puedas - Hoseok asintió y salió corriendo, no tardo ni 5 minutos y llegó con un chico peliazul que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. 

Jimin se paro frente a él, le quito las esposas y lo aventó así jungkook sacó su teléfono y marcó un número. Después de 3 timbres contestaron. 

-Nam deten la misión el hijo de perra tiene a mi hijo - dijo jimin serio - no lo sé Namjoon solo deten la puta misión y has que todos salgan de la casa y se alejen no pondré en riesgo la vide de mi hijo - dijo molesto - si te hablo cuando lo tenga en mis brazos - dijo y colgó. 

Miró a jungkook, puso la radio en altavoz y se escucho la voz de un oficial. 

-la misión se cancela vuelvan todos a los vehículos nos vamos de aquí - escucharon desde la radio - repito la mision se cancela vuelvan a los vehículos! 

-Tae desarmalos y amarra a tu chico - dijo jungkook sin borrar su sonrisa burlona 

Tae se aserco a Hobi y le quito todo el armamento que tenía claro aprovechando para toquetear el cuerpo de hobi, esposo sus manos y lo tomó del mentón para besarlo salvajemente. 

Jungkook rápidamente puso su mano en los ojitos del pequeño el cual agarro su mano llenándolo de su saliva y lo pegostioso de la chupeta tratando de quitarla - basta tae hay niños presentes - dijo jungkook mirando al pequeño y luego a Jimin que al entender lo que dijo le hizo mala cara. 

Tae dejó a hobi y se aserco a jimin para empezar a quitarle sus armas, jimin volteo a ver a hobi el cual tenía la cabeza gacha y tenía las mejillas rojas. Cuando tae acabó miro a jungkook y asintió. Tomó a hobi del brazo y lo arrastró a la salida. 

\- a dónde lo lleva - dijo jimin preocupado

\- ustedes se irán con nosotros - dijo jungkook levantándose con el niño en brazos - no te amarró a ti porque cargaras a esta bolita de arroz - se paro frente a jimin y apuntó con su arma a su cabeza, el pequeño al ver a su papi serca estiró sus bracitos para que lo cargará. 

Jimin miró a jungkook para ver si podía tomarlo, jungkook asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato jimin tomó a su pequeño ángel en brazos besando su carita sin inportarle si se pegosteaba por el dulce que el pequeño tenía en toda la cara. Jungkook lo miró, ese acto le pareció demaciado tierno. Tomó a jimin del brazo y lo jalo a la salida, jimin iba distraído mirando que su bebé estuviera bien, cuando se sercioro que todo estaba en orden miró la camioneta fuera de la casa. 

\- a donde nos llevas - preguntó jimin viendo a su amigo dentro de la camioneta 

\- de paseo a otro país - dijo Jungkook serio - creo que a la bolita de arroz le aria feliz pasar muchos días con su papi - sonrió y metió a jimin a la camioneta, entró sentándose alado de él y el chófer empezo a conducir. 

Jimin se quedó pensando en cual sería su destino que fuera cual fuera le traería consecuencias, días malos y hermosos... 

𝓒𝓞𝓝𝓣𝓘𝓝𝓤𝓐𝓡𝓐....


	2. Capitulo 1

2💜días💜antes💜de💜lo💜ocurrido...💜

-si Nam lo se........... No, estoy preparado........ Jajajaja Nam no te digo lo que te mereces porque mi pequeño sol está aquí.......... Esta jugando mientras espera la comida la cual estoy asiendo pero gracias a ti no puedo acabar.......... Jajaja Nam eres el mejor amigo te dejo que Elian ya va a empezar a llorar........... Porque tiene hambre Nam porque más - rio jimin mirando el puchero de su sol - si te veo mañana adiós - quito el teléfono de su oreja y colgó.

Terminó de preparar la comida y la comida de su sol y las sirvió en los platos, cuando terminó se aserco a su pequeño que sollozaba y lo cargo.

-tranquilo mi pequeño ya vamos a comer - beso su mejilla regordeta 

-appi! - dijo el pequeño agarrando del cuello de la camisa de Jimin y jalandolo hacia abajo, si eso indicaba que el pequeño quería pecho. 

Jimin sonrió y quito su manito de su camisa - no mi pequeño sol primero comida y después pecho - lo sento en su sillita para bebés y le dio de comer cuando el pequeño ya no quería lo dejo jugar con el resto de comida mientras el comía, al fin de cuentas lo bañaria en un ratito. 

Empezo a comer mientras pensaba en la misión que tenían en dos días habían planeado eso durante meses, atrapar a Jeon Jungkook el mafioso más buscado del mundo eso lo hizo vagar a sus recuerdos en el colegio ahi conoció a un Jeon Jeongguk el chico nerd del colegio un pequeño niño sin músculos, frenillos en los dientes, acné y lentes de botella, bueno el le decía que era pequeño pero en realidad era más grande que el pero se veía pequeño tierno e inocente.

-que habrá sido de ti Jeongguk - pensó jimin

🅕🅛🅐🅢🅗🅑🅐🅒🅚

Jimin estudiaba último año de colegio tenía buenas notas era el chico popular pero eso no lo hacía un hijo de puta como lo eran unos cuantos de sus amigos. Jimin se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando hoy era un día muy raro pues la biblioteca estaba llena, unos afortunados sentados como por ejemplo el y sus amigos y otros de pie. Estaba consentrado estudiando cuando sintió un delicioso olor a chocolate, miró asia arriba y se encontró con Jeongguk parado alado de él con la mirada en el piso y las mejillas sonrojadas era tan tierno que quería comérselo a besos. 

-hola Jeongguk quieres sentarte - dijo jimin haciéndose a un lado 

No n... No y... Yo so.... Solo venía a da.... Darte esto y ve-ver si querías sa-salir con-conmigo hoy en la ta-tarde - dijo Jeongguk muy nervioso 

-oyeron eso!!! El feo pidiendo salir con Jimin - grito Jackson llamando la atención de todos, que empezaron a susurrar y reírse - dile jimin - dijo Jackson mirando a jimin 

-lo siento Jeongguk pero jackson tiene razón no salgo con feos así que larga te de mi vista que me das asco - dijo fríamente aunque en realidad sentía como se le destrozaba el corazón. Pero temía de Jackson temía que le pegara como aquella vez. 

Todos espezaron a reírse a carcajadas y a aventarle volas de papel a Jeongguk, jimin se iba a levantar para detenerlos pero Jackson lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y lo miró amenazante, miró a Jeongguk el cual lloraba y lo miraba con dolor y odio. Después de eso salió corriendo y jamás lo volvió a ver. 

Ⓕⓘⓝ ⓓⓔⓛ Ⓕⓛⓐⓢⓑⓐⓒⓚ

Jimin salió de sus pensamientos por el pequeño quejido de su bebé, lo miró y vio el desastre, su pequeño literal lleno de comida hasta donde no, un plato tirado en el piso y comida regada por todos lados. 

-por dios elian que desastre - dijo y cargo al pequeño que de inmediato tomó su camisa y empezó a jalar la prenda que le estorbaba para tomar su pecho. Jimin sonrió y lo llevó al cuarto. 

Después de largos minutos donde el pequeño lloro porque quería pecho y un Jimin sufriendo por no poder quitarle la ropa por fin lo consiguió tenía al pequeño bañado y cambiado. 

Se acostó en la cama y acostó al pequeño a su lado, se levantó la camisa y aserco su pezon a la boquita del niño el cual asepto gustoso y empezó a succionar. Jimin suspiro cansado era muy difícil ser padre soltero, sintió unos rasguños y miró al pequeño que estaba succionando su leche con sus ojitos cerrados tenía una maña algo rara mientras tomaba pecho rasguñaba y pelliscaba su piel al rededor de donde estaba tomando su leche. Jimin para evitar eso le puso guantesitos protectores en sus manitos pero el pequeño lloro hasta que los guantesitos fueron quitados de sus manitos sonrió y se dio cuenta que su pequeño tenía una manía rara. Cuando vio que su bebé quedó completamente dormido tomó una manta y lo cobijo pego su pequeño cuerpo al suyo y se quedó dormido oliendo el delicioso olor de su bebé.

Mañana sería un día muy largo... 

𝓒𝓞𝓝𝓣𝓘𝓝𝓤𝓐𝓡𝓐....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les está pareciendo? 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste


End file.
